


Cards, With Glitter

by Tcharlatan



Category: Dir en grey, Sadie (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Early Work, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tcharlatan/pseuds/Tcharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of snapshots of moments in the life of Kyo and Mao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of pure fiction. I do not personally know any of the members of Dir en Grey or Sadie, and do not profit from this work.

“It’s flickering again,” he murmurs sleepily, warm breath puffing across my sweat-slicked chest.

I open one eye partway, watching faint, dark blue light flutter weakly against my bedroom wall. “…So it is.”

The pads of his fingertips draw feather-light patterns over my flesh, and I know he’s drifting off. We’re both going to feel pretty disgusting when we wake up if we don’t shower first, but for now, neither of us is inclined to part with our afterglow. I dislike having to wash his scent off of me, anyway, and hate watching him wash mine off of himself.

“Why don’t you get a new one?” he wonders.

I nuzzle into his hair, breathing him in, then sighing, “I like this one.”

I’ll never say it aloud, but it reminds me of him, that flickering nightlight. When I first got it, all of its colors shone strong and steady throughout the night, but since I met him, something has been a little off about the blue setting. When it rotates through the red, orange, yellow, green lights, it does alright, but the closer it gets to blue, the more it starts to waver, struggling to maintain its glow. It’s like him; ever shifting, unbelievably strong in some moments, unbearably fragile in others, but striving always to shine. And like him, in the light of day, it’s such a simple thing – shy, its lights extinguished and its colors doused under clear plastic – but once darkness falls, there’s nothing more beautiful than the spray of faceted light spreading across my wall. It’s magnificent in its imperfection.

“I wonder what it is that so attracts you to broken, dysfunctional things.”

Of course, leaving things unspoken so rarely means he won’t hear them.

“It’s not broken or dysfunctional. It’s a light in the dark; that’s all I’ve ever asked it to be. It just does it a little differently than other lights. It’s unique and it’s mine. I like it.”

He snorts and stretches, rolling off the bed to stand. His flesh is still streaked with my seed in places, and the light catches on the mess with a playful sheen. “It’s a flimsy metaphor, Mao.”

“Who says it was a metaphor for anything?” I wonder innocently, though I’m pretty sure the smirk tugging at my lips is giving me away. “You thought I was talking about you, you ego-maniac?”

He rolls his eyes and smiles, disappearing into the bathroom. “One of these days, you’re really going to have to do something about your fear of the dark.”

“Why should I?” I follow after him, wrapping myself around him as he turns the shower on. “As long as I have my nightlight, every night is just a beautiful dream.”

 

 


	2. Penetrate

Long, beautifully tattooed fingers press into the little jar of lubricant, collecting the slick substance and rubbing it slowly between the pads to warm it. I doubt he’s even doing it on purpose, just a very considerate habit he’s developed over the years. One of a thousand little things that make me love him so damn hard. And I know my own response is entirely instinctive; an impatient little pant I can’t quite hold back, my tongue sliding out to wet my bottom lip, catching on one of the rings there and pulling it back between my teeth to tug on.

His eyes flick up to meet mine and he smirks. In a cocky mood tonight, aren’t you? I don’t mind. The fact that Kyo is doing this for me at all, when I can’t imagine he gets all that much enjoyment out of it, negates any haughtiness he might affect. Still, he knows the effect he has on me, and he revels in it. He makes such a show about slicking up the piece I’ve chosen for tonight, those damnably gorgeous fingers spreading the lube from base to tip with unnecessarily meticulous care. He rubs his thumb against the shaft languidly and a faint grunt escapes me. His lips spread out into a wicked grin, obviously amused by my impatience, and I squirm a bit.

“Come on, Baby,” I demand. “Hurry up!”

He laughs and his body slides over mine teasingly. His free hand catches against my flesh, holding me open and in place as he slowly – oh so goddamn slowly – start to press the tip of the heavy rod into me. I close my eyes, gritting my teeth as it goes deeper and deeper, spreading me wider and wider until the sting of the stretch is almost too much for me to bear, and I grab onto him for support, digging my fingers into his sides. He’ll be bruised before the night’s over, but I know he won’t mind. We both love the marks I leave on him.

“You alright?” he murmurs when it’s halfway in, my opening putting up a fair amount of resistance against his push.

“I’m fine!” I pant, “Just shove it in!”

He obliges and I hiss, my entire body jerking at the brief flare of pain. The sting fades quickly into an overheated throb, endorphins flooding my system and making me damn-near vibrate with exhilaration as he locks the piece into place and leans around a bit to check that it’s seated properly. Apparently satisfied, he kisses my forehead and backs off.

“We could have stretched you more, you know,” he says, somehow managing not to sound like he’s scolding me.

“It’s fine,” I insist, pushing myself up to examine his handiwork in the mirror.

“Impatient brat.”

I grin. “Looks pretty fucking cool though, doesn’t it?”

He catches my newly-gauged earlobe between his fingers once more, eyeing the gleaming silver spike there critically. At length, he nods. “It does. You lose badass points for being too chicken to do it yourself, though.”

“Oh come on,” I purr, winking, “You know you love thrusting hard things into my tight holes.”

He smirks again, eyes glittering with wicked intent as his hands settle on my hips and his body leans into mine. “Mmm… speaking of which…”

There are not words enough in all the world’s languages for how much I love this man.

 

 


End file.
